Smash N' Compare
''Smash'N'Compare is a Series that Nathaniel made in 2015, ''Wher''e he basically compares things from the Super Smash Bros franchise such as ''Characters,Items,Costumes and Compares them to the Original. After 9 Episodes he cancelled the series because it was very hard to make, Two People named Dillon(GamingTV120, https://www.youtube.com/user/gamingtv120) and Austin(karatekidaustin, https://www.youtube.com/user/karatekidaustin) approached NB about continuing the series on his channel, and sure enough, he did, Smash'N'Compare has been revived and is now going strong. Later, other members in the Smash 'N' Compare Team joined like Glenn(SuperGamer61499, ☀https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC69PZDMUU3FJqKGfpDkZ_-Q) MIKE WOLF originally was also on the team for a while.(He doesn't have a Youtube Channel if you're asking) Trivia *Someone once tried to rip-off this series, it even had the same name as the real one. However the video gave different information then the original series. Pretty much everyone said it sucked. *In the Smash'n'Compare Lucas episode, Nathaniel put GamingTVs playthrough of Mother 3 and labeled it as Earthbound. *So far there has only been one guest voice on the Smash'n'Compare show. The person who guest voiced the episode is known on Youtube as IamWolfyPoo. He has worked with Nathaniel many times with HWNR before and he voiced the episode for Lucas. *The Lucas episode took so long to come out due to the following. IamWolfyPoo having little time to voice over, GamingTVs grandparents came down to visit for a weekend, AND GamingTVs file had gotten corrupt when his editing program crashed, So he had to remake most of the episode. *The first episode that was rebooted was the Peach episode. *The first episode of the reboot didn't have any of the damage percentages like the newer episodes. *GamingTV is usually distracted from editing by, His Girlfriend, Splatoon, Grand Theft Auto V and Call Of Duty Black Ops Zombies. *Karatekidaustin writes the Smash'n'Compare scripts way ahead of time. Like 7 episodes ahead! *Karatekidaustin also for the most part, decides what the episode topics are. *So far, Based on uploads. The pattern for Smash'n'Compare episodes go as this. Character, Items, Character, items. *The Smash'n'Compare reboot almost was just gonna be a side project on GamingTVs channel until he managed to get in contact with Nathaniel Bandy. *The Smash'n'Compare team talks to each other through a Skype group message board. *Later into the Lucas episode. GamingTV redesigned the reboot thumbnails and made them round. *Sonic was going to be the third episode of the reboot but since Lucas had recently returned in Smash Bros. they decided to do Lucas... And because GamingTV and WolfyPoo like Lucas.. *SuperGamer61499 joined the series after the Peach Episode of Smash 'N' Compare. He privately messaged both Karatekidaustin and Gaming TV's channel and Gaming TV was the one who responded first. He wanted to join the team because he wanted to do something else on Youtube besides just his usual videos. He also wanted to joined because he wanted to help out with this series and he could tell they were gonna need more help due to (at the time) their only being 2 members on the Smash 'N' Compare Team. *SuperGamer61499 originally wanted to be a Narrator for Smash 'N' Compare. But due to Gaming TV already having that role as the Narrator for the series he convinced Gaming TV to let him be on the Smash 'N' Compare Team by basically telling him that he can do Damage Ratios for the series and so Gaming TV, Karatekidaustin, and Nathaniel Bandy made him a member on Smash 'N' Compare Team and that's how he became a member on the series. *One day on the Smash 'N' Compare Skype Room Chat area Karatekidaustin's brother manage to somehow force himself into the Smash 'N' Compare Team due to "Dillion A.K.A Gaming TV saying"he could "join""" After that pretty much both Nathaniel and Karatekidaustin were arguing with him that you can't join because (for multiple reasons they told them) you can't edit,we don't need you, etc. Karatekidaustin's brother said "when he gets a capture card he could capture footage". And Karatekidausin said that:"You don't even have enough money to get a capture card". After that pretty much when Dillion got Online Karatekidaustin asked him"if you did say it was okay for him to join". Dillion basically said"no I never allowed him to join technically" after that basically Nathaniel had to create a new Smash 'N' Compare group and he told us "not to let Karatekidaustin's brother join the new Smash 'N' Compare group". After that(Behind the scenes with the old Smash 'N' Compare room chat area after all but Kratekidaustin left the chat room) Karatekidaustin's Brother said "they left...." and then Karatekidaustin said to his brother "it's because you caused this to happen it's your fault we have to make a new Smash 'N' Compare Chat Area" Pretty much all the members of the Smash 'N' Compare Team left the old one and moved to the new Smash 'N' Compare Group. After that Karatekidaustin apologized for this happening he said that: "He forced me make him a member of the team". After that things went back to the normal. *MIKE WOLF left the Smash 'N' Compare Group/Chat area as a member at specifically the time of 12:10 A.M on August 9th. Apparently Nathaniel Bandy said that "he had no plans with him after the Lucus Episode" Pretty much that's what happened.(Now it's 3 members on the Smash 'N' Compare Team if you're asking for now) *Originally SuperGamer61499 was suppose to be the Narrator for the Sonic Episode but due to him having Family Issues/Personal Issues and that the headset he used had poor quality GamingTV (As usual) took over the role as the narrator for the Sonic Episode instead. Edit: SuperGamer61499 has the Recording files on his Google Drive. In fact he's gonna make the files public right now so you that you guys can hear the original uncut SuperGamer recordings for the episode.(Yay! :) ) *Originally the Sonic Episode Card was suppose to have Sonic's name on the thumbnail but then was changed to Sanic as a little Internet Joke. *One of the Members of Smash 'N' Compare is still a Sonic Fan despite the fan knowing that Sonic get ridiculed a lot on the Internet. He even knows that the Sonic Episode of Smash 'N' Compare was making fun of Sonic a little bit considering he read the script already and was originally suppose to be the narrator for that episode of Smash 'N' Compare.(*Hint* *Hint*;) ) But he's not too bothered by that in fact he kind of knew already it was bound to happen knowing the Internet. Category:Series